Birmingham to Peterborough Line
|type = Heavy rail |system = National Rail |status = Operational |locale = East of England East Midlands West Midlands |start = |end = |stations = 13 |routes = |ridership = |open = 1846 |close = |owner = Network Rail |operator = CrossCountry East Midlands Trains GB Railfreight Freightliner Group |character = |depot = |stock = "Sprinter" "Sprinter" "Turbostar" "Meridian" Class 43/HST |linelength = |tracklength = |notrack = 2 |lgauge = W10 |gauge = |el = |speed = less than 100mph |elevation = |map = |map_state = }} The Birmingham to Peterborough Line is a cross-country railway line in the United Kingdom, linking Birmingham to Peterborough, via Nuneaton and Leicester. Since the Beeching Axe railway closures in the 1960s, it is the only direct railway link between the West Midlands and the East of England. East of Peterborough, the route gives access from the Midlands to various locations in the east of England via the West Anglia lines. The line is important for cross-country passenger services, and is strategically important for freight, as it allows container trains from the Port of Felixstowe to travel to the Midlands and beyond. History The present route is an amalgamation of lines that were built by separate companies. The sections were: *The route from Birmingham to was built for the Birmingham and Derby Junction Railway in 1840, which later became part of the Midland Railway. *The line from Whitacre junction to Nuneaton was built by the Midland Railway, and opened in 1864. *The line between Nuneaton and Wigston was built by the London and North Western Railway and was also completed in 1864.http://www.hinckley.netfirms.com/Hinckley%20-%20R.htm *The section between Wigston and via Leicester was built for the Midland Counties Railway (a forerunner of the Midland Railway) in 1840. It is now part of the Midland Main Line. *The eastern section, the Syston and Peterborough Railway, was built for the Midland Railway and opened in 1846. The entire route became part of the London, Midland and Scottish Railway in the 1923 grouping, and the LMS was nationalised on 1 January 1948 as part of British Railways. In 1977 the Parliamentary Select Committee on Nationalised Industries recommmended considering electrification of more of Britain's rail network. By 1979 BR presented a range of options to do so by 2000, some of which included the Birmingham to Peterborough line. Under the 1979–90 Conservative governments that succeeded the 1976–79 Labour government, the proposal was not implemented. The route was privatised in the 1990s as part of Railtrack and is now part of Network Rail. Services Most passenger services are provided by CrossCountry. Some local trains east of are operated by East Midlands Trains (EMT). Freight trains use the route between the Birmingham Freightliner Terminal and the Port of Felixstowe and other destinations. In the past, longer-distance services using a mixture of Sprinter trains used the line, before being split up into smaller routes for various reasons such as performance and franchising. The former routes included: *Aberystwyth & Chester – Cambridge & *Liverpool (Lime Street) – Norwich *Liverpool – Stansted Airport *Birmingham (New Street) – The service in 2011 consists of two trains per hour between Birmingham and Leicester, one of the two calling at limited stops to Leicester and continuing to Stansted Airport via Peterborough, Ely and Cambridge. EMT operates a handful of services along the section between Syston and Peterborough (serving Melton Mowbray and Oakham) as part of its London (St Pancras) service via . In addition, there are a few services between Nottingham and Norwich operated by EMT which also serve . Cross Country uses exclusively Class 170 units for its service, while EMT uses either Class 158 or Class 156 trains for its local services and Class 222 for London services. Current developments Felixstowe and Nuneaton freight capacity scheme This is a large project with a number of elements that will allow more railfreight traffic between the Haven ports and the Midlands. The work was prompted by the 'Felixstowe South' expansion at the Port of Felixstowe and also the proposed new Bathside Bay container terminal at Harwich. It is also in response to the predicted increase in the number of high-cube (Hi-cube) shipping containers arriving at the ports that cannot currently be accommodated on the route. The percentage of high-cube containers is expected to increase from 30% in 2007 to 50% in 2012. Without loading gauge enhancement these larger containers would have to be transported by road or via a longer rail route via London that is already operating at capacity. Network Rail completed the gauge enhancement from Ipswich to Peterborough in 2008. Work will take place in three phases: * Phase 1 ** Nuneaton North Chord (see below) ** Peterborough to Nuneaton Gauge (W10) (see below) *Phase 2a ** Dualling 8 km of the Felixstowe Branch Line ** Dualling the Ipswich to Ely Line between Soham Junction and Ely ** Removing speed restrictions for freight trains between Ipswich and Peterborough *Phase 2b **Capacity enhancement Peterborough to Nuneaton during CP5 The work, detailed in the Network Rail Freight Route Utilisation Strategy, should be completed by 2014. at an estimated cost of £291 million. The government is providing £80 million (subscription required) and it will also receive £5 million from Network Rail and £1 million from the East of England Development Agency. It has been estimated that the scheme would take 225,000 lorries off the road. In February 2010 Network Rail confirmed that it would construct the 1 km 'Bacon Chord' in Ipswich to allow trains to travel between the East Suffolk Line and the Ipswich to Ely Line without reversing into Ipswich Station and to also perform work to increase capacity between Ely to Peterborough Line at a total cost of £50m. It was stated that the work would 'take 750,000 lorries off the roads'. Peterborough to Nuneaton Gauge (W10) Enhancement of a section of the Birmingham to Peterborough Line involving the reconstruction of 14 bridges, 11 tracking lowering/slewing schemes and one accommodation bridge. The cost is estimated at £40.5 million. The West Coast Main Line is already cleared to W10 and the route from Nuneaton to Birmingham is already cleared to W12. W10 gauge clearance was achieved on 4 April 2011 and GBRf trains requiring W10 gauge began using the route that day. Nuneaton North Chord The Nuneaton North Chord was completed and opened on 15 November 2012. The chord will allow freight traffic approaching Nuneaton from Felixstowe via the Birmingham-Peterborough Line to proceed north on the West Coast Main Line without conflicting with southbound main-line trains. It consists of a one-mile chord from the existing flyover over the West Coast Main Line to join the line to the north. The cost of this work was £25.6 million. A Transport & Works Act Order for the Nuneaton North Chord was granted by the Secretary of State for Transport in July 2010. Work began in mid-2011. References Sources * Category:Rail transport in Warwickshire Category:Rail transport in Leicestershire Category:Rail transport in Lincolnshire Category:Rail transport in Cambridgeshire Category:Transport in Peterborough Category:Transport in Rutland Category:Railway lines in the East of England Category:Railway lines in the East Midlands Category:Railway lines in the West Midlands (region) Category:Standard gauge railways in England